


you know you want to

by slytheringurrl



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheringurrl/pseuds/slytheringurrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't need to make his life miserable for him just because he's actually getting some and you're not."</p>
            </blockquote>





	you know you want to

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lastfanstanding with edits made later on so Harvey would seem like a woman-respecting douche XD.

Donna stared at the object in Harvey's hand. "Whoa," she muttered. "That is a great bonus."

"It's not for you," he scoffed. "You really think I'd be willing to make such a huge investment on you?"

"Hell yes, you would," she retorted. She glanced back at the piece of jewelry. It almost looked like it was glowing since the sunlight was bouncing off the shiny metal and diamonds. "So, who's that for then?"

Harvey rolled his eyes. "It's for Mike. Well, Mike bought it and he didn't want to go pick it up in case Rachel found out."

"Looks like the puppy's growing up."

"Yeah, but he still stays late at the office so I really don't give a shit. Now if he wasn't doing his work, we'd have a problem."

Donna looked pointedly at Harvey. "First off, _you'd_ have an issue, not me. Also, stop being such a hard-ass," she told him. "You don't need to make his life miserable for him just because he's actually getting some and you're not."

"Who says I'm not?" he grinned, cocking an eyebrow.

"You've been crabby and you didn't give me and Mike a lunch break yesterday. Or the day before," she added. "When you haven't gotten laid, you're a bastard."

"It's all your fault," he retorted. "We could break your rule and then you'd get your lunch break."

"Stop it," she giggled, pulling on Harvey's suit lapels. "You know that we can't have sex in the office."

"You know you want to."

She shook her head adamantly. "Never. I still don't like this whole idea of us-" she cringed and continued, "dating. We're breaking so many rules and even though it's kinda fun, I feel a bit guilty sometimes."

"Just stop talking," Harvey muttered as he kissed down Donna's neck as he pulled her flush against his chest.  "The more you think about it, the worse it'll seem.  We'll be fine."

"Really," she groaned.  "We are not doing this here.  But, we could continue this after work."  She waggled her eyebrows suggestively. 

Harvey paused and cocked his head thoughtfully.  "I guess that will work.  But seriously.  Everyone already thinks we're sleeping together."

"Don't push it."  Donna threw a well-practiced glare at him.  "Or else you're not getting anything."

He groaned but stepped away from her. "I guess I can compromise."

"I knew you'd see it my way at some point," she said, smiling sweetly at him.


End file.
